gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Guilty Pleasures
Guilty Pleasures is the seventeenth episode of Glee's fourth season and the eighty-third episode overall. It aired on March 21, 2013. After this episode, there was another 3 week hiatus with Shooting Star airing on April 11, 2013. With Mr. Schue out for the week and Finn leaving the Glee Club to seek a teacher's degree, Blaine and Sam decide to run the Glee Club for the week after they discover each other's "Guilty Pleasures." The two create an assignment titled "Guilty Pleasures" where the Glee Club has to perform music from artists or songs they love but are too embarrassed to admit. When this week's assignment goes into the deep, Blaine and Sam's bond grows stronger, Marley and the New Directions Girls attack Jake's choice of song for the assignment and Kitty reveals her guilty pleasure on Brittany's internet segment that influences the other girls to join in. Back in New York, Santana returns to the Bushwick Apartment but somebody else seems to be missing. Kurt has a guilty pleasure that he's afraid to admit and he also attempts to prevent Santana from telling Rachel the truth about Brody. The episode was written by Russel Friend and Garrett Lerner, and directed by Eric Stoltz. Plot The episode opens with Blaine giving Sam $50. The reason is that he's spotted Sam taking pasta from the lunch room. Sam tells him the reason is that he's working on macaroni art (including one being Kurt). Blaine says it brings out his (Kurt's) eyes meaning he is still in love with Kurt while having a developing crush on Sam. Blaine admits that his guilty pleasure is the band'' Wham!. Tina pops in and tells the guys Glee club is cancelled this week because Mr. Schue is out sick, but the guys say "not necessarily." Sam makes a joke about Tina rubbing medicine on Will Schuester and Tina gets annoyed. Despite not having an advisor available, Sam and Blaine assign the Glee club guilty pleasures. Blaine and Sam start with ''Wham!, breaking into the song Wake Me up Before You Go-Go. Brittany talks to Kitty in the hallway about improving her negative image and invites her to appear on Fondue For Two. During the interview, after Kitty and Brittany talk about their love of Bring It On, Kitty tells Brittany that her guilty pleasure is too horrible to admit and whispers it in her ear, leaving fangirl Tina anxious and upset that Kitty didn't say it out loud. Over in New York, Kurt is sitting in his acting class watching a performance and learning about how to become a more vulnerable actor by acting out their secret shames. When he gets up to act, we learn all of Kurt's guilty pleasures including, what he is the most shamed about, his "boyfriend arm," which he named Bruce. In the locker room, Sam and Blaine talk and Sam refuses to reveal his true guilty pleasure, but Blaine keeps pressing until Sam blurts out that his secret is he likes Barry Manilow, which causes several guys to give Sam a quizzical look. Some of the Glee kids who watched the online interview demand to know Kitty's guilty pleasure. Kitty won't budge, but Brittany says that it's the Spice Girls, and Unique, Tina, and Marley are ecstatic about performing one of their songs. Over in New York, Santana is still bickering with Rachel and Kurt, this time in the bathroom, because she doesn't have any shelf room for her products. Kurt wants Santana to wait on telling Rachel about Brody until after her big audition as it will distract her from her goal, which Santana agrees upon only if Kurt gives her extra room. Santana then offers to cheer Rachel up by playing an innocent little prank on Kurt, but when the two girls go in to put his hand in a pot of warm water, they see his little secret. Kurt reluctantly introduces the girls to Bruce and makes it clear that they cannot borrow him. Sam admits his love for Manilow to the club, which leads him into singing Copacabana. After the performance, Jake and Ryder both admit their love of Manilow to the New Directions. In the next scene, the girls talk in the auditorium about which Spice Girls they want to be and after a brief discussion, Tina walks in in shock as she overheard Jake's guilty pleasure, which leads Marley to find him and ask if it's true. Sam finds Blaine in the library, and is upset that Blaine hasn't been completely honest with what his guilty pleasure is and leaves him. Jake tries to explain to the girls in the choir room about why he was going to sing Chris Brown. His reason is that he feels guilty about liking his songs and argues you should be able to separate the art from the artist the girls do not agree with Jake, which leads him to bring up the fact that the glee club has done Whitney, Britney, and Rihanna and he doesn't think that they are good role models either yet they still sing their music. At the Bushwick apartment, Kurt gives Santana and Rachel their own special pillows and Santana proceeds to tell Rachel that Brody is a gigolo, which Kurt confirms, after she is tired of hearing that Rachel and Brody might get back together. In Lima, Blaine, playing the piano, sings a powerful, live rendition of Phil Collins' Against All Odds (Take a Look at Me Now) and exchanges several glances at Sam during the performance. When it was over, everyone gives Blaine a standing ovation and Tina asks him who it was about and after a few moments, Blaine says he was thinking about Kurt. He adds that he is no longer in the closet about his love for Phil Collins, but Sam notices Blaine looking at him while he sang. Back in the choir room, Sam and Blaine introduce the girls, who are all dressed up as each Spice Girl and through channeling the girl band, they give a rousing homage of the Spice Girls' Wannabe, with Ryder fanboying over the whole performance. Each girl is dressed in a signature look that corresponds to who they are portraying: Unique is Baby Spice, Marley is Posh Spice, Kitty is Ginger Spice, Tina is Scary Spice, and Brittany is Sporty Spice. At the end of the performance, Artie seems to be noticing Kitty a little bit and notes that she actually looks like she enjoys being part of the group. After the girls sit down, Jake takes the stage and instead of singing a Chris Brown song, he chooses My Prerogative by Bobby Brown, which not just shows off his dance moves, but also leads to Unique and Marley giving each other a look of disbelief. Out in the hallway, Tina is dressed up as Vicky the android girl from the '80's cult classic, Small Wonder, which makes Kitty realize that she needs to hang around with "normal people." Jake then walks by and apologizes about singing a Bobby Brown song, since he allegedly got Whitney Houston addicted to drugs, which he wasn't aware of, then says to Tina that he did get the cultural reference that Tina was dressed as, which surprises Kitty. As Kitty and Tina leave, Jake and Marley have a little moment together before proceeding to kiss. At NYADA, Rachel walks up and slips some money into Brody's hand then tells him that she knows what his secret is: being a gigolo. He proceeds to tell her that he is doing this to help pay for the cost of the school and that he regrets doing it, which angers Rachel since she mentioned that he was being entirely honest about who he was doing while they were dating. Brody then brings up the fact that Rachel wasn't being honest and knows that she slept with Finn at Mr. Schuester's wedding and that her ex came to New York and beat him up, but despite the lying he meant every word he ever said to Rachel. Rachel then starts to cry and apologizes for lying to Brody and tells him that part of this was to make Finn jealous and to fill her own heartache and they have a 'mature' break up. As Rachel leaves, Radiohead's Creep starts playing, which summarizes where both Rachel and Brody are at in their relationship. Sam finds Blaine working on a Phil Collins song in the auditorium. Sam says he knows Blaine's guilty pleasure is really him. They hug it out, which gets awkward for Sam as he thinks Blaine is getting turned on, but it ends up just being Blaine's breathmints, which they share. Rachel comes home and finds Santana and Kurt bonding over a The Facts of Life ''marathon and she tells them that she and Brody came to an understanding and the relationship is over. She thanks Santana and her Mexican third eye, and says that she's ready to move on and see older guys. She wants them to watch her biggest guilty pleasure movie because she just got out of a relationship: ''Mamma Mia. Rachel picks up the movie and as she walks to the couch, she starts to slowly sing Mamma Mia and is joined by Santana and Kurt; the scene is intercut with Marley, Kitty, Blaine, and Sam leading the New Directions performance. Songs Trivia *Sam was originally going to sing I Knew You Were Trouble, but the song was later changed to Copacabana. Also, on the promo for the episode, Sam told Blaine that he loves Taylor Swift but on the episode he said Barry Manilow; implying that Sam's guilty pleasure was going to be Taylor Swift. *''Creep'' was supposed to be a Rachel solo, but it was decided that Brody would be included. Source *''Against All Odds (Take a Look at Me Now)'' is the second song that Darren sang live on set (the other one was Teenage Dream in The Break-Up). *This episode got a 2.0 rating with a total of 5.91 million viewers Source *This is the first episode to not feature any of the main adult cast. This includes Will, Emma, Sue, Coach Beiste, Principal Figgins and Burt. *These are the 'Guilty Pleasures' revealed in the episode: **'Blaine': Sam, Wham! and Phil Collins. **'Sam': Macaroni Craft and Barry Manilow, although it was originally Taylor Swift. **'Kitty': The Spice Girls and the Bring It On movies except the last one. **'Brittany': All of the Bring It On movies. **'Marley': Jessica Simpson. **'Jake': Chris Brown. **'Tina': Vicki from Small Wonder. **'Kurt': Marathons of powerhouse women in TV history, Sweatin' to the Oldies sessions on DVD, and his Boyfriend arm. *In the episode, Jake is looked down for liking Chris Brown. In actual fact, Jacob Artist, the portrayer of Jake, likes Chris Brown according to this video. Source Errors *Multiple times in the episode the handwriting of "Guilty Pleasures" on the white board changes. *Brody said that Finn was like Frankenstein when he attacked him. Frankenstein was the scientist that created the creature and Brody was most likely referring to the creature. Guest Cast Guest Stars *Dean Cameron as Kurt's acting teacher *Jacob Artist as Jake Puckerman *Melissa Benoist as Marley Rose *Becca Tobin as Kitty Wilde *Alex Newell as Wade "Unique" Adams *Dean Geyer as Brody Weston *Blake Jenner as Ryder Lynn Absent Cast Members *Jane Lynch as Sue Sylvester *Cory Monteith as Finn Hudson *Matthew Morrison as Will Schuester *Amber Riley as Mercedes Jones *Mark Salling as Noah Puckerman *Harry Shum Jr. as Mike Chang Quotes Gallery Tumblr mil0quiLrx1r4ezfzo2 500.jpg ohmygod.png Tumblr mil0ecCNtd1r4ezfzo2 500.jpg fonduekitty.jpeg BDrMbT7CQAAklTA.jpg 3bda68327c9911e289de22000a9f1406_6.jpg 543806_540241576016825_1217139774_n.jpg 21893_540241059350210_425779803_n.jpg 421959_343425455776174_332657840_n.jpg tumblr_min5ityHJP1r4ezfzo2_500.jpg Tournage25.jpg|Gordon Ramsay 417-10.jpg|lea with Eric S. BD-pgPHCcAEanmf.jpg-large.jpg tumblr_miszaeRoXg1rojy6eo2_500.jpg BDkZHruCAAAIeq0.jpg tumblr_miulibGf5W1r4ezfzo2_500.jpg 400298970955045132 254223765.jpeg 44125545973.jpeg 69201 542804159093900 479658635 n.jpg large2.jpeg|Girl Wham! large3.jpeg|Abbafantastic! 426424 403344463095721 510623939 n.jpg 2large.jpeg Schermafbeelding 2013-03-02 om 15.00.05.png.jpg tumblr_mj7pgjC4hf1qg49w0o3_1280.jpg tumblr_mj7pgjC4hf1qg49w0o1_1280.jpg tumblr_mj7pgjC4hf1qg49w0o2_1280.jpg tumblr_mj7pgjC4hf1qg49w0o4_1280.jpg GleeGp.jpg Glee_Spice_Girls.jpg 417Glee ep417-sc39 09C5292.jpg 417Glee ep417-sc39 09C5020.jpg BEo04TiCQAAs88n.jpg large.jpg|Against All Odds Tumblr mj7toj3lk91qa93lwo1 250.png wanna.JPG wake.JPG cree.JPG prerogative.JPG against.JPG copa.JPG mamma mia.jpg Wake45151945152.jpeg Tumblr mjiwnubLtk1rwgozyo2 1280.jpg tumblr_mjojpyBs901rast7ho1_500.gif tumblr_mjojpyBs901rast7ho2_500.gif 745143431.gif BFe_PGXCcAE6UR4.png-large.png Schermafbeelding 2013-03-18 om 19.47.28.png.jpg 894976_10151509718797044_1819983742_o.jpg Glee'sSpiceGirls4x17.jpg BrittanySpice4x17.jpg tumblr_mjzo92wjjg1qfcdl6o1_250.png tumblr_mjzo92wjjg1qfcdl6o2_500.png tumblr_mjzo92wjjg1qfcdl6o5_250.jpg tumblr_mk16wxdS2t1qiicbko1_500.jpg Tumblr mk1fmsmGQp1qhzi2jo2 250.gif Tumblr mk1fmsmGQp1qhzi2jo1 250.gif Kurcheltana!mammamia.gif Kurtinthebackgroundomg!kurcheltana.gif Mammiamia!pezberry.gif Artiekitty.gif Mammamia!kurcheltana.gif Dorks!kurcheltana.gif Mammamia!Kurtana.gif Tumblr mk1ix16qaL1rab3tyo1 500.gif Tumblr mk1k5lZ0Fj1rwgozyo4 r1 250.gif Tumblr mk1k5lZ0Fj1rwgozyo3 r1 250.gif Tumblr mk1k5lZ0Fj1rwgozyo2 250.gif Tumblr mk1k5lZ0Fj1rwgozyo1 250.gif Tumblr mk1k5lZ0Fj1rwgozyo5 r1 250.gif Tumblr mk1k5lZ0Fj1rwgozyo6 r1 250.gif Tumblr mk1kbbeIpt1qapg62o4 250.gif Tumblr mk1kbbeIpt1qapg62o3 250.gif Tumblr mk1kbbeIpt1qapg62o2 250.gif Tumblr mk1kbbeIpt1qapg62o1 250.gif Crackshow!kurtana.gif Factsoflife!kurtana.gif Thankyoutvland!kurtana.gif Femslashshipper!kurtana.gif Theydonotbut!kurtana.gif Noway!kurtana.gif Hahahah!kurtana.gif Musical!kurtana.gif Mammamia!ryder.gif Mammamia!ND.gif Mammamia gp.gif Mammamia!karley.gif Mammamia!jitty.gif Mammamia!blina.gif Hello!santana.gif LOLletmeloveu!santana.gif Donkeyface!santana.gif Hahahah!santana.gif 527764 10151511345832044 1634329681 n.jpg tumblr_mk2s30MN9f1rshr5to3_250.gif tumblr_mk2s30MN9f1rshr5to1_250.gif tumblr_mk2s30MN9f1rshr5to2_250.gif tumblr_mk2s30MN9f1rshr5to4_250.gif tumblr_mk1s7rQZFz1qcyv1eo6_250.gif tumblr_mk2wfjPH5h1qaxxelo2_250.gif tumblr_mk2wfjPH5h1qaxxelo1_250.gif tumblr_mk34etWCRW1r4gxc3o1_500.jpg tumblr_mk34etWCRW1r4gxc3o3_1280.jpg tumblr_mk34etWCRW1r4gxc3o2_1280.jpg tumblr_mk34etWCRW1r4gxc3o4_1280.jpg tumblr_mk358aNEB51qivzmmo1_1280.jpg tumblr_mk358aNEB51qivzmmo2_1280.jpg tumblr_mk358aNEB51qivzmmo3_1280.jpg tumblr_mk358aNEB51qivzmmo4_1280.jpg tumblr_mk358aNEB51qivzmmo5_1280.jpg tumblr_mk37o662wL1r4ezfzo1_500.jpg tumblr_mk37ovV3JV1r4ezfzo1_500.jpg tumblr_mk37rmNOOK1r4ezfzo1_500.jpg tumblr_mk37j5GRG71r4gxc3o1_1280.jpg tumblr_mk37j5GRG71r4gxc3o3_1280.jpg tumblr_mk37q52TaD1r4ezfzo1_500.jpg tumblr_mk30k0T3f31rojy6eo1_250.gif tumblr_mk30k0T3f31rojy6eo2_250.gif tumblr_mk30k0T3f31rojy6eo3_250.gif tumblr_mk30k0T3f31rojy6eo4_r1_250.gif tumblr_mk30k0T3f31rojy6eo5_r1_250.gif tumblr_mk30k0T3f31rojy6eo6_r1_250.gif tumblr_mk30k0T3f31rojy6eo7_r1_250.gif tumblr_mk30k0T3f31rojy6eo8_r1_250.gif tumblr_mk30k0T3f31rojy6eo9_r1_250.gif Schermafbeelding 2013-03-23 om 15.36.44.png.jpg Schermafbeelding 2013-03-23 om 15.37.02.png.jpg Schermafbeelding 2013-03-23 om 15.37.07.png.jpg 5307_10151515243037044_521531789_n.jpg 71958_10151515242067044_597453716_n.jpg 388464_10151515243247044_586765172_n.jpg 482371_10151515242957044_1172297877_n.jpg 526930_10151515243327044_225962213_n.jpg 544093_10151515240577044_1958849954_n.jpg 562722_10151515243412044_1047866216_n.jpg 600144_10151515242942044_1478477516_n.jpg 600249_10151515242102044_1661989412_n.jpg 734074_10151515242807044_394055599_n.jpg Blam cutehug.png Bathroomrachel.png Rachel crying.png Just...brody.png Jake gp.png Facepalm embarrased kittany britty.png Moreblam gp.png Ndgirls2013 gp.png Guiltypleasures blam.png Fonduefortwo britty.png Secret britty.png Guiltypleasures jyder.png Blartie dorks gp.png Unique marley and britt.png Morefeels artie.png Feels kitty.png Cries emotional kitty.png 10Wildebrams.gif 7Wildebrams.gif 3Wildebrams.gif Img 299241 full-performance-of-copacabana-from-guilty-pleasures-glee.jpg Kurt'sBoyfriendArm.png guilty-pleasures.jpg tumblr_mma7jlLnnP1qg2judo1_250.gif tumblr_mma7jlLnnP1qg2judo2_250.gif tumblr_mma7jlLnnP1qg2judo3_r1_250.gif tumblr_mma7jlLnnP1qg2judo4_r1_250.gif tumblr_mma7jlLnnP1qg2judo5_r1_250.gif tumblr_mma7jlLnnP1qg2judo6_r1_250.gif KittyS4Quotes6.gif KittyS4Quotes4.gif KittyS4Quotes3.gif Wannabe two.png Videos Navigational Category:Season Four Episodes Category:Episodes